Peeping Princess
by Justice Tokidoki
Summary: "It's simple. Pretend to be my girlfriend for a year and I'll help you find a cure for your addiction." He can't be serious. I huff and cross my arms before firing back my retort. "And if I don't?" He winks back. "Then I guess the whole school finds out what a pervert you are."
1. Prologue

Everyone knows what a peeping tom is. But what do you call a girl who peeps?

Prim Peepster?

Peeping Cat. That's what I call myself. I have to name it, have to distinguish it from my normal persona.

Because it's kind of an addiction. A bad addiction. I can't remember exactly when it started but now I can't go a week without getting a fix. The urge to hide, the pleasure in knowing you can uncover the most interesting facts when people think they're alone.

My real name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm sixteen and short (unbearably so). However, thanks to my small stature I can usually go about my day without being noticed. I'm a fast runner, which always works in my favor.

Tomoeda, my hometown, is small and everyone basically knows me. That actually makes things easier because they never would suspect that cute, sweet little Sakura could be capable of sneaking into high end hotels or buildings, viewing every little secret habit people fall into in the illusion of privacy.

Only one person knows my secret. My best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. She has her own special little nickname for me, and it always makes me blush. I can't repeat it. It's far too embarrassing.

I'm a junior now. It's been three months since I had a good peep. The urges are still there, but with soccer club and minor sneaking challenges I've given myself, usually I can hold myself back.

But this won't last long. I know because a transfer student from abroad just moved in to the house next to mine, and his room is right in my view. He always leaves the curtain open, and even though there are a few trees in between us, it's nothing compared to what I've snuck through in the past.

The universe has given me the ultimate test. But my curiosity is fierce and I'm afraid I'm going to fail.


	2. Introduction Success?

Introduction Success?

The sun greets me with a slap to the face. I squint my eyes and groan, rolling away from the stream of light crawling along my bed. The trees shield some of it, but my face wasn't so lucky.

But it's my fault. I left the curtains wide open. All because I couldn't stop staring at the new student's house.

Wait, wait! I take that back. Rewind! Okay? Please?

Seriously, it's not like I was trying to get a good angle of the guy's (or girl's room). Nope. I, Kinomoto Sakura, solemnly swear I've been up to only good things. Sure, I couldn't really close the curtains but...

Yeah, I want to restart this. Let's just get back to the normal routine.

My desk mirror beckons me as I slide my legs out of the blankets. My drawers open with rough whistles, a reminder that I have to ask my older brother for help repairing them. I get out my pigtails and get to work brushing my hair.

It's a struggle but I only glance out my window ten times. It's worse than my average over the past week but I can make that up. If today goes well, this new obstacle to my recovery won't be a problem.

With a single nod towards reflection Sakura I smile. Ordinary green eyes, ordinary brown hair (and cowlicks galore), ordinary red cheeks. A normal school girl, what everyone wants. I grab my school uniform from the closet with the mantra in my mind.

Ten minute shower, five minute dress up, ten minute breakfast, out the door. I swallow and turn towards the looming house next to me. Even though I've gone over this multiple times yesterday, my heart rushes at the thought of me confronting a future target so early.

No. Not target. They will not become a target. I repeat this to myself with each knock I make to my new classmate's front door. A minute passes before I knock again.

Another minute. Five minutes? Maybe this was a bad idea.

I sigh looking at my watch. It's this motion that almost makes me miss the slight movement in the window to my left. I focus on my periphery and make out a set of amber eyes staring back. Only eyes because the face and body are obscured by shutter blinds. A second later the eyes disappear and I wonder if I'm hallucinating.

I frown and sigh, knocking one last time. A sharp clicking sound makes me jump. I smile in relief but when the sounds don't stop with the door not budging my confidence drains out from my feet. Three clicks, a sliding chain, and then a rough knob swung to the right.

Five locks? Who does that? And why all of a sudden? I'm a little girl, aren't I? Should I be offended?

Five locks...one of them is a chain lock, which is easy to bypass. As for the other ones I could just use my wires for the...wait a minute...

Nope! Look away, Sakura, look away. So your neighbor is paranoid and infinitely more interesting. Still doesn't mean I need to test out the security.

Walk away.

The road to school is rocky and unstable. My feet twitch and I scowl, kicking my own shin to keep myself from turning around. But it's nagging me. To be singled out as a threat or a pest...even if that's true...

My heart twists painfully. No. I've never used this to hurt anyone. And with each person new that comes to this town is a chance at a new beginning. There's no way I'm letting one weirdos reaction ruin my day.

And with that I kick up my feet and sprint the rest of the way to school.

* * *

Classes are boring. Even my favorite subjects weigh a ton because every teacher has to point out the fact that the new transfer student might not show up. When my P.E. teacher repeats the "unfortunate" news I have to run off my anger as he drills us with mindless laps.

Why are the teachers making such a big deal out of one guy's absence? (Gender reveal spoiled by English teacher). Some of my classmates are actually sad and the sinking feeling that this all connects back to my effort to introduce myself earlier is tearing me apart.

Why? I had a welcoming gift and everything. What did I do wrong?

I shiver and nearly trip, losing some momentum as I try to regain my footing. Huffing I walk over to the water fountain for a good soak. There just happens to be someone standing by it. Black hoodie, black pants, sunglasses reflecting the light...It's so noticeable and out of nowhere that I feel embarrassed looking in their direction.

Bad vibes. Not to mention it just reminds me of a horrible costume idea I had as a kid when playing hide and seek. I shudder and press the button on the side of the metal contraption, ready to dip and dodge.

When the person speaks my heart twists again. "You're a fast runner."

Okay, creepy. I stutter and turn away, frowning at the betrayal my heart gives. I only make it a few feet when something warm traps one of my hands.

My heart flutters when he raises his voice a little higher. "Hey, ummm, thank you for the chocolate."

Wait...What? I turn immediately just in time to watch him lift down his hood and take off his sunglasses. Again, amber eyes greet me straight on with flecks of green and...pain? It's almost like looking at a dolls face. His skin is pretty fair, as if he doesn't get much sun. His bottom lip trembles briefly before forming this little lopsided grin. "I ate it all. I don't care for sweets but...really, it hit the spot."

His smile is infectious. I can't help but return it. "Wow, well I'm glad. I'm not a good cook so I was worried."

His eyes widen. "You made them?" On anyone else, the shock would be an insult. But his pale face lights up as he asks. The sudden rosy cheeks, his open pink lips. As if to add dramatic flair the universe gives us a slight breeze and his chestnut hair alternates between a golden brown and streams of light as his bangs fly up into the air.

My heart shuts up in awe and I nod once. He blinks very slowly. "Well, it's settled."

"I-I...what?" I shake my head. Rubbing a hand through my oily hair. A small part of me whines at the fact that my body is a heaven of sweat.

He holds up a finger, looking left and right. After a few seconds he gives me a mischievous smile before deepening his voice dramatically. "I hereby challenge you to a gift war."

I tilt my head. "A war?" I chuckle. "That's silly."

There's a shift in his eyes and he slowly brings out the same wrapped box I dropped in haste at his doorstop. The memory brings a flush to my cheeks and my legs shake with failure. The box mirrors my legs and it takes a few seconds for me to realize it's because his hands are twitching.

Oh yeah, this is the guy who stared at me like a freak. Who bunkered down as if the world was going to end after one look at my face. A guy who missed half of his classes. A guy whose super suspicious in black and giving me this strange smile, a mix of desperation and playfulness.

Is this even real? Did I pass out on the track? I numbly accept the gift, not saying another word. Only awkwardness can pass between us and other details break through the cracks. His glances from left to right, his shifting feet, the shaky hands. After a while he notices my stares and pushes his hands into his own pockets.

Yeah, okay...something is off. I try to be polite. "Thank you...um..."

"Syaoran Li."

"Oh." His name clicks in my brain as I remember my English teacher rambling it off while making a big deal of his absence. "Bad first day?"

His smile is small and he closes his eyes. "You can say that. Was sick this morning."

Ah...Ugh, that stupid guilt. What am I even doing? This is an opportunity! Come on, push through the awkward. I swallow and give him my best smile. "It's a little overwhelming. You're from overseas, right? I can show you around if you want. Lunch is next."

He looks around again then walks away, picking up his backpack from against the wall and taking off the bold jacket. Now in just his uniform shirt and pants I notice again how pale he is. He waltzes over, adjusting his green tie with a sheepish grin. "I'd hate to be a burden. As long as you're patient with me though...we'll be okay."

"No worries." I bow for show. "I, Sakura, am at your service. Welcome to Tomoeda."

"Thanks."

"By the way, mind if I open your gift now?"

"Ah, you should wait. It will be better if you eat it at home."

I raise an eyebrow as I notice the other kids heading for the showers. "Really? How come?"

"Because," He shrugs. "Once a war like this is declared you have to consume the content in a place similar to where the exchange first started. Otherwise, the next thing you make will be cursed and you'll suffer immensely."

I laugh. It sounds like a bunch of nonsense but he's says it so seriously. "In that case I'm probably going to open it the moment we sit down in the cafeteria."

He shakes his head, smiling a little wider, as if he expected this. "You seem like a person who likes to tempt fate." He winks. "Well, the gods are watching. Don't blame me when you get your due."

It's a joke. But his voice...you know when you can tell someone is good at telling stories? Yeah, this guy. "Sure, Syaoran. But if I truly am cursed I'll just blame you and force you to make a cure."

"Takes more than chocolate to get me on your side." He chuckles. "But go ahead. Maybe you'll get lucky."

"I am lucky. I'll prove it to you. Wait for me outside the gym." I wave and run off before I reveal too much, sighing inwardly as I mull over the superstitions.

After all, when I truly become Peeping Cat, I'm invisible to the world. Not even the gods can catch someone that doesn't exist. But beyond that, this plan...it's not working. My curiosity is still high. It's his odd behavior.

The odd ones are the ones that get to me. Often times these people are boring and don't offer much, besides unpredictability in their routines. But with him I'm sensing something different.

Whether it be big or small, my heart is telling me I'll discover something important if I spy around. That combined with his paranoia...it's horrible timing.

Hopefully he'll become more boring as the day goes by. If I take away all the things I'm curious about, we'll both come away from this safe. But if it ends up like how things almost went with Tomoyo...

I come back to the present after washing, examining my rewrapped box. The bow and wrapping paper are perfect, almost too perfect compared to how I rushed to put this thing together. What kind of person saves wrapping paper, let alone take the time offer up a response gift so quickly?

No one is this nice or cares this much. Right? So it has to be something else.

My heart sulks in the corner of my chest and I scowl inwardly at it. We are not jumping to any conclusions. We're going to stick to being normal, thank you very much.

But still there's no doubt that I'm getting triggered. So, I'm going to make things a little easier for myself mentally. As carefully as I can I pull back on the red bow, unraveling it. I peel back enough of the wrapping paper to open the box. The smell hits me first before anything else and when I see what's inside it all ends.

Curiosity and dread spike up higher in my chest while my heart rejoices and I, regrettably, close the box.

This just got a lot more complicated.


End file.
